Houses of Absalom
Many of Absalom's residents organize themselves into one of hundreds of different houses, which are similar to clans organized by national origin. Each house is a political entity that often maintains a strong connection to its homeland. They grant a set number of minor titles, and are governed by a lord known as a Scion. The immediate descendants of titleholder are automatically enrolled in the house, but not granted the title. Members of a house usually use the house name in place of a surname, while those wihout a house may use a place of birth, a nickname, or the title "of Gyr" to indicate loyalty to the primarch. ; House Ahnkamen : This house, of Osirian heritage and sympathies, is one of the eight most powerful houses and has been influential across the city for more than 300 years. With strong ties to the Ruby Prince Khemet III, many of the house's members sport Osirion jewelry and khopeshes. The house is led by Scion Lady Neferpatra of House Ahnkamen, Grand councilwoman, Envoy for the Dead, and First Lady of Laws. ; House Arnsen : This house, through Scion Lord Avid, controls the teriarchate of Diobel, although Lord Avid has since become a rival to the primarch. ; House Avenstar : This house, of Kyonin heritage and loyal only to itself, is one of the city's eight most powerful houses and the most prominent elven houses. Scion Lord Tylvran began allowing half-elves into the house at the dawn of the Age of Lost Omens. Other notable members include Dyrianna of House Avenstar, Head Hetaera of Calistria and Consul of the Courtesan's Guild in Absalom. ; House Azari : The most notable member of this house is prominent Ascendant Court resident Toiden of House Azari, Faithful of Aroden and Keeper of the Books of Aroden. ; House Candren : This house, of Taldan heritage and Andoran loyalty, is one of the city's eight most powerful houses and influential across the city. It is led by Scion Goodman Hugen of House Candren, Grand Councilman, First Harbormaster, and owner of the Sea King Shipyards. ; House Damaq : This house, of Keleshite heritage and Qadiran loyalty, is one of the city's eight most powerful houses and influential across the city. It is led by Scion Lord Kerkis, Lord Exchequer of the Absalom Mint. Other prominent members include Silver Sword and Lord Yuvin Vatir of House Damaq, Quartermaster at Azlanti Keep. ; House Gixx : Although Lord Gyr is a member, this otherwise remains a relatively small and uninfluential house. ; House Madinani : This house's most prominent member is Lady Darchana of House Madinani, Senior Lesser Councilwoman, Archdean of the Arcanamirium, and Second Spell Lord. ; House Morilla : This house, of Taldan heritage and loyalty, is one of the city's eight most powerful houses and influential across the city. It is led by Scion Lord Celedo, Guildmaster of Mysteries and Trademaster. ; House Ormuz : This house, of Thuvian heritage and sympathies, is one of the city's eight most powerful houses and influential across the city. It is led by Scion Lord Yamthar, the Eternal Envoy and Trademaster. ; House Shamyyid : This house, of Keleshite heritage and Qadiran sympathies, is one of the city's eight most powerful houses and influential across the city. It is led by Scion Lady Xerashir of House Shamyyid, Bey of Sarenrae and Watcher of the Starstone. ; House Tevineg : This house, of Chelish heritage and loyalty, is one of the city's eight most powerful houses and influential across the city. It is led by Scion Lady Xanippe, Beloved of Asmodeus. ; House Vastille : This house's most prominent member is Rothos of House Vastille, Captain of the First Guard and Commander Militant of Absalom. References Category:Absalom